Restless
by Rainbow of Justice
Summary: Prequel to Choice. Leo asks a very bored Gaul to leave the castle for a day, so he decides to visit Cinque in Biscotti. But how will a strange sickness change this visit?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dog Days.**

**Notice: This is a prequel to ****Choice****, another of my fics. I suggest you read this either before or after (it doesn't really matter which order, it works either way)**

Gaul POV

_Well this sucks._

I sighed as I lay on my bed, the absence of the Genoise all too noticeable. I had no duties to fulfill, the idiots were gone, and my sister was busy. More busy than usual, I mean. Wondering what she was doing, I got up and started walking to her work room, hoping for some sort of entertainment.

I saw her practically jump out of her seat as I (loudly) entered the room.

"Heeeeeey Sis!" I said, hoping that she would be able to help with my problem. As expected, she simply sighed.

"What is it, Gaul?" I put on a sulking face, knowing she would see right through it.

"Is that all you have to say to your dearest brother? And where's Violet?" Sis didn't even look up, continuing her work.

"Taking a day off. She's been working really hard, so I thought she deserved it. The Genoise are training, right?"

"Yeah, so now I don't have anything to do." I walked up to her chair and rubbed my head against hers. "Will you pet me?" Still not bothering to look in my general direction, she pushed my head away with her hand on my forehead. But instead of withdrawing her hand when my head was at a suitable distance, she kept her hand there, finally looking at me.

"Gaul… are you feeling alright? Your forehead is abnormally hot." I considered her words, putting my hand to my chin.

"Hm… well, I've been feeling restless lately, like… I dunno, like something's been missing. And I do feel really hot." She stared at me with concern in her eyes for a moment, then turned back to her work.

"Well, tell me if it gets worse. And no, I can't pet you right now. I have to make preparations." My ears and tail perked up at this.

"Preparations? For what?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Oh!" Her head snapped up as she appeared to remember something. "Sorry, but I need you to leave the castle for the day and tonight," she said with a slightly apologetic expression on her usually fierce face.

"EHH?! Why?!"

"Millhi and Couvert are coming over to discuss something very important, so we need as few people here as possible. That's why I encouraged the Genoise to go out and train, and another reason I gave Violet the day off. Also, Hero Nanami's off with Pastillage's Hero Becky, but they'll be back tomorrow, when the conference is over." Again, I put on a sulking expression, although it was far more authentic this time. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you go to Biscotti and train with Hero Cinque? Maybe a good bout with him will help your restlessness." As she kept working, I considered her advice.

"Yeah, that'll work! Thanks Sis! Love you, bye!" I called running out of the room.

On the way to Biscotti, I called Cinque on BraveConnect. Although I worried that I might interrupt him doing something important, he was simply walking down the hall of Castle Biscotti.

"Huh? Oh, hey Gaul. What's the problem?" He asked, his face going from his usual happy, energetic expression to worried. I waved away the question calmly.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you that Sis kicked me out for the day, and I was wondering if I could come over and train with you, and maybe Captain Floppy-Ears."

"Oh! You had me worried there for a minute. Um, sure. I don't think I've got anything going on today. But Eclair won't be there. She's training with the Genoise. Uh, are you okay? You look kind of tired. Did you not sleep well last night?"

"No, I slept fine. I've just been a bit restless and feeling like something's missing. Also, I'm really hot. Well, hotter than usual, that is," I said with a smirk, then continuing.

"I was hoping that a fight with you could help me get through that, though." At this, Biscotti's Hero laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can fight very well right now. I got injured in a practice match with Eclair. But I can still do a little bit of practice with you!" He said.

"Oh, okay. We can just hang out then. I'll be there soon."

"Okay! I'm looking forward to it!" At this we turned off the connection. Slightly disappointed at the lack of fighting in my future, I sighed.

_I hope Cinque can help me with my problem._

Cinque POV

After a little while, a maid came to my room and told me that Gaul (or "His Excellency," as she called him) was waiting for me in the dining hall. _Of course, _I thought. _Where else would he be when waiting for me?_ As expected, he was pigging out when I first saw him, devouring two chicken legs at once. When I entered the hall, his white lion ears perked up and his tail swished back and forth a couple times. While he was chewing, he motioned me over and started talking.

"Mrrphy shmsh mws shm shljm." I was used to his habit of eating and communicating, and I could make out the general gist of what he was saying: "Sorry this was so sudden." I sweatdropped at his characteristic mannerisms, but I smiled all the same. "Don't worry about it. Princess and Eclair are gone, and Rico's busy. So it's nice to have some company!"

After he finished eating, we walked down the hall to my room so I could put on my battle gear so we could train. However, when we got to our destination, I noticed that Gaul was acting even stranger than he was earlier.

"Hey, Gaul. Are you sure you're okay?" As I asked this, he was looking at me with a _very_ strange expression.

"Y-yeah…" he said, looking as though he was confused by something.

_Maybe he's sick? _"Gaul, I'm not sure you should be fighting in this state, even if it's just training. You actually seem pretty sick, or at least unfocused. How'bout we train together another time?" He shook his head, but not in a disagreeing fashion. More like in an attempt to clear his head.

"I guess so, but I don't quite understand it. I was fine just a couple days ago. It seems like it might be getting worse pretty fast, so I probably shouldn't do anything like fighting for a while." Looking very exhausted, he flopped in a rather un-prince-like fashion onto my bed, face down.

"Hey, I can't have you getting me sick through my bed," I said, leaning over the albino (or so I assumed. Do they even have albinos in Flonyard?) lion-boy to flick him on the nose. But instead of pushing me away as I expected, he pulled me down so I was laying next to him, albeit on my back rather than stomach. As my head fell conveniently on a pillow, I heard a strange noise from him. _Is he… purring?_

"Hey, Cinque." He said so quietly I could barely hear him. "Will you pet me?" That was about the last thing I expected him to say, so I was caught off guard.

"Ummm… sure?" At my agreement, he put his white head next to my hand and putting his face in his arms, which he crossed to make a pillow of sorts. I wasn't entirely sure what exactly to do, but I figured it couldn't be that different from petting Princess or Rico.

"Like this?" I asked while petting him slowly.

"_Yeeeaaaaah. Just_ like that." he semi-whispered, somehow purring while he said it. He seemed to enjoy it more and more as I kept going, getting progressively louder.

"Ohhh… scratch me."

"W-where?"

"Behind my ears- _yes. Right there._" The way he said this made me freeze for a moment, and the lack of contact made him turn over and look up at me.

"Huh? Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Uh…" My mind was racing as I thought about an excuse.

_It would be terrible for both of us if he knew what he just sounded like. What to say…?_ "Is your sickness doing better?" I asked hurriedly.

"Well, it felt better when you were petting me. So _don't stop._"

_There's that tone of voice again…_ "Uh, do you think you could sit up so I could get a better angle?" I asked.

"Oh, sure."

He sat up and lay back against my left arm so I could wrap it around him and scratch the back of his ears.

_This wasn't exactly what I meant…_ As I was pondering my predicament, the prince of Galette started rubbing the side of his head against my general shoulder, neck, and head area. Purring louder than ever, he wrapped his arms around me and began to… nuzzle me? _Ooookay. Not weird at all. Has his sickness made him delirious or something?_

"Uh, Gaul? Are you... alright?"

"Course I am. You're just _so good at this._"

By this point he was full on cuddling me. He got up from his position on my left (but made sure I was still petting and scratching him, of course) and got in front of me, sitting on my thighs with his arms wrapped around my neck. Hell, he wasn't even really sitting on me anymore. He was curled up on my lap like a… well, a cat, rubbing his head against my chest as I pet him. _I hope he comes to his senses soon…_ It appeared that my wish was soon fulfilled, and I breathed a sigh of solace*1 as he backed away and got off me. However, my relief was short lived. When he was a few feet away, he started taking off his shirt.

I gulped. "Gaul, what are you doing?" He smiled at me in an almost devilish fashion.

"Oh, nothing. It's just really hot in here, that's all." Of course, I was praying for him to not take off anything else, but Murphy*2 had other ideas. In just a moment, he was cuddling me again, this time wearing only a white thong. *3

By this point, I was really starting to worry about him.

_What's going on? He's never acted like this before, and what kind of sickness does _this_ to a person? What are his symptoms? Restlessness, feeling hot, feeling like something's "missing," illogical sexual desires… Oh God, _I thought in horror.

_He's in HEAT?! I thought that only happened to females! Are Flonyardians different? And why is he only acting on it around _me_?_

As I had a minor mental explosion, Gaul was already on top of me. Noticing my distraction, he pouted slightly.

"Aww. Are you done petting me already?" I just stared at him, trying to form coherent thoughts through my panic.

_Okay, so he wanted me to pet him. That doesn't mean anything, everyone here loves that. Well, maybe not the people of Pastillage, but everyone else I know here. And maybe he just gets really into it! _Really_, REALLY into it. And maybe he's got some harmless form of rare sickness, and it makes him feverish, and maybe he's just not shy about showing his body, and oh my God I'm being sexually assaulted by _Gaul _of all people_*4_\- no! That goes against everything I've said so far! He's just being frien- ALMIGHTY KAMI-SAMA IS HE LICKING ME?!_

The feeling of wetness on my neck broke me out of my stupor, and I finally noticed that Gaul was indeed licking me. Instinctually, I shoved him away, trying to back up. Unfortunately, there was nothing but headboard to back up to, and Gaul slowly came closer.

"Hm? What's wrong?" he asked, _somehow_ sounding innocent while sexually assaulting me.

"G-Gaul, sorry, but I don't like you like that! I mean, you're a great friend and rival, but-"

"Don't be ridiculous," He said with a smile that made him look like he was either _really_ sleepy or high. "I know that's not how you really feel."

"Y-yes, it is! I don't- aaaahh," I started, but I was cut off yet again by him, this time by him half licking, half biting my neck, causing me to practically whimper.

"I know that's not how you really feel," he said again, this time more forcefully. "I've been watching you closely. Every time I see you, I'm always studying you, learning not only how to win _against_ you, but how to win your _heart_. And I know you don't like any of them the way they like you."

Still panicking, but now curious, I asked "Who are 'they?'" causing him to smile. But it wasn't devilish this time. It was almost…_ longing?_

"_Them._ Dog Princess, the Captain, the Hero of Pastillage, the Shorty, even Noir. Don't you see how they look at you? How _I_ look at you? We all _want_ you," he whispered, leaning down to speak into my ear.

"But I want you more than all of them combined."

"Gaul… I'm flattered and all, but I- I'm not gay." As he lifted his face away from mine, an unexpected smirk turned the corners of his mouth up.

"Yeah right. You've got _five_ girls pining after you and you've never made a move on _any_ of them. Also, I've been practically molesting you this whole time, and you only pushed me away once on instinct. I might not be entirely in my right mind right now, but even _I_ heard the noise you just made." He said all of this in a very strange tone of voice. It was slightly sing-song and whimsical, but I heard something else under it. Something dark and lustful.

At his words, I began considering.

_Well, I didn't push him away on purpose, but would I have let him continue had I not pushed him away? I never tried to stop him earlier, and I've never noticed any of the girls after me. And I was too busy panicking to wonder about whether I liked Gaul's… _attention_ or not. And I guess Gaul is pretty attractive, but… _Seeing the confusion that was probably written all over my face, he smiled knowingly, with a touch of naughtiness.

"If you're not sure, we could always… _experiment._" The way he said the last word sent chills down my spine.

"G-Gaul, I'd be fine with experimenting with you," I said, surprising myself with my willingness. "But not like this! Please, stop!" He stopped cuddling for a moment and went down too my neck again, giving it a small bite. It wasn't hard or painful, despite his sharp teeth. There was another feeling that came from the bite; was it… pleasure? I shivered again, though this time the sensation was not completely unwelcome.

"Sorry Cinque…" I heard him say, and his Cheshire grin told me he wasn't sorry at all. "But even if I wanted to, I don't think I could. Besides, do you really want me to stop?"

Looking straight into his eyes, I thought. And I decided.

"No. No I don't."

**Author's Note:**

**Sooo yeah. This. I'm sorry! (No I'm not.) I know I should be working on O&amp;M and/or VocaLaments, but I've got a lot of ideas I need to work through, and choices to make story-wise, and life's been kinda busy lately. More busy than my usual pathetic excuse for a life, anyway. **

**I recently started watching Dog Days, and it is AMAZING. The story, the characters, the fight scenes, everything is just amazing. And it helps that the hottest anime boy I've ever seen is in it, too. I mean, Cinque's pretty hot, but Gaul. Just Gaul. And so, I've decided that I HAVE to ship the two! I also ship EclaiRico (they confessed to each other! 3 It was probably supposed to be platonic, but whatever), BeCouvert and MilLeo. (I dunno if those are the actual ship names, but they just make sense to me, so I'll use those) And thus, this was born! Yay! *Cricket noises* **

**Anyway, I've also been talking to a guy named RGGodzilla a LOT. If you're reading this, I apologize for taking up so much of your time that you could be using for school. (He has **_**four AP classes! FOUR!**_** At least, I think it was four. I could be wrong) I have no idea how you do it. But I shall make up for it with advertisement! Everyone (else?), go read ****Pokemon: Okam Journeys****. Now! Do it NAOW! Or after you finish reading this. That works too.**

**If any of this doesn't match up with the rest of the show, I apologize. I just finished Season 2, ep 11 when I wrote this. If something happens that makes this impossible, please **_**don't**_** tell me! If it doesn't work for some reason, then just make it have happened right after the Union Fest.**

**How exactly is Gaul pronounced? I've been pronouncing it the same as gall (as in the same way the word gall is pronounced, not the phonetics), but if anyone has a better idea, just tell me.**

**Sorry if Gaul seemed OOC in this. He was kinda meant to be, what with the whole "heat" thing and all. Speaking of which, sorry if I got any of the symptoms of the estrous cycle wrong. Maybe it's different for the animalistic people of Flonyard than for actual animals.**

***1: Solace might've not been the right word there, but I wanted to say "my relief was short-lived" rather than "my solace was short-lived," and I didn't want to use "relief" twice.**

***2: Murphy's Law; look it up.**

***3: Strange, I know, but he was wearing one in an official illustration!**

***4: The abrupt change in subject was intentional. It was meant to display the panic in Cinque's mind at the time.**

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it, review, fav, and/or follow. If not, then... do whatever. Bye!**


End file.
